A number of challenges are involved in packaging and shipping elongated articles, especially those that are fragile, such as fluorescent tubes. Many solutions have been attempted but, to date, even the most optimal solutions result in a significant percentage of articles reaching their destination in broken or damaged condition. The present invention addresses drawbacks in existing packaging for use in shipping elongated articles.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, a shipping package for an elongated article that extends along a longitudinal includes an outer portion having a series of walls that cooperate to define a cavity that extends along the longitudinal axis, an article receiving portion that defines a passage within which the elongated article is received, and a transition portion positioned between the outer portion and the article receiving portion. The transition portion is interconnected with and extends from the outer portion and is interconnected with the article receiving portion, and is configured and arranged to suspend the article receiving portion within the cavity such that the article receiving portion is spaced from inner surfaces defined by the series of walls. Representatively, the article receiving portion and the transition portion may be formed integrally with each other and the outer portion and the transition portion may be formed integrally with each other. In one embodiment, the article receiving portion, the transition portion and the outer portion are formed integrally with each other from a single blank of material.
The article receiving portion may be in the form of a series of foldable panel sections that are configured to be wrapped about the article. A tab and slot arrangement may be provided for securing the foldable panel sections about the article. In one form, the tab and slot arrangement may include at least one tab and at least one set of slots that are spaced apart from each other, with the tab being positionable within a selected one of the slots to vary a transverse dimension defined by the passage according to a transverse dimension defined by the article.
The transition portion may be in the form of one or more panels that are interconnected with and extend between the article receiving portion and one of the walls of the outer portion.
The present invention also contemplates a method of packaging an elongated article within a shipping package. This aspect of the invention contemplates positioning the article within a passage defined by an article receiving portion of the shipping package, with the article receiving portion of the shipping package being interconnected with a transition portion of the shipping package. An outer portion of the package is then formed about the transition portion and the article receiving portion such that the article receiving portion is positioned within an interior defined by a series of walls defined by the outer portion of the package. The transition portion of the package is positioned relative to the outer portion of the package, so as to suspend the article receiving portion of the package within the interior of the outer portion, with the article receiving portion of the package being spaced from inner surfaces defined by the walls of the outer portion of the package.
The present invention further contemplates a blank for use in forming a shipping package for an elongated article. The blank includes a first series of sections that are interconnected with each other and that have a first set of parallel fold lines therebetween, and a second series of sections that are interconnected with each other and that have a second set of parallel fold lines therebetween. The first and second sets of parallel fold lines are parallel to each other. The first series of sections are configured to be positioned about the article and to define an elongated passage within which the article is received, and the blank further includes an engagement arrangement that is configured to secure the first series of sections about the article. Representatively, the engagement arrangement may be in the form of a tab member and two or more slots, each of which is configured to receive the tab member, with the tab member being positioned within one or the other of the slots according to a transverse dimension of the article about which the first series of sections are positioned. The second series of sections are configured to be positioned about the article and the first series of sections to form an exterior of the shipping package.
Other aspects, features, and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description and accompanying drawings. It should be understood, however, that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating certain embodiments of the present invention, are given by way of illustration and not of limitation. Many changes and modifications may be made within the scope of the present invention without departing from the spirit thereof, and the invention includes all such modifications.
In describing the embodiment of the invention which is illustrated in the drawings, specific terminology will be resorted to for the sake of clarity. However, it is not intended that the invention be limited to the specific terms so selected, and it is to be understood that each specific term includes all technical equivalents which operate in a similar manner to accomplish a similar purpose. For example, the word connected, attached or terms similar thereto are often used. Such words are not limited to direct connection but include connection through other elements were such connection is recognized as being equivalent by those skilled in the art.